I'll Always Have Time For You
by Love Struck Teenagers
Summary: Set after the series ends. Sam and Danny are supposed to have their first date, but are interupted. Will Sam be okay with the constant interuptions? ONESHOT! Sam x Danny!


**Hey there SamxDanny lovers! This is my 2nd sam x Danny story so please let me know what y'all think. I have 2 on the way so stay tuned. If you've read my other stories (Katara x Aang) they are coming along very nicely. And i'm sorry the chapters take so long.**

**Without further ado, my story!**

**I'll Always have Time For You**

**3 3 3 3 3 3**

Skulker's fist connected with Danny's abdomen and sent him flying into a random brick wall. The red brick cracked around his aching body and fell alongside Danny. He hit the ground and hit hard. With a moan he opened his eyes. Carefully, he rose from the ground. He held his middle in a loose grip, breathing raggedly.

"Ha, ghost boy! I told you I'd be back and more powerful!" He yelled as he created a ball of plasmic energy above his head.

"Why now" he muttered under his breath. Today Danny was going to take Sam on their first official date. Although, that didn't look logical.

He dodged the attack and circled him, until he slammed into a very familiar flying Spectra-Speeder.

_Great. Just what I need._

"Hey Danny! I'm going in son, don't try to stop me. I know what I'm doing." He yelled through the microphone.

He sighed as his dad attempted to subdue Skulker. All Skulker had to do was turn intangible and Jack smashed into the same brick wall as Danny. Like father like son I guess, right?

Jack slammed his fist on the 'eject' button and floated comfortably down in a custom Jack Fenton parachute, equipped with his face on the chute.

"Ha, ghost kid! You think your puny, earthly, parent can stop me, all powerful Skulker?" he evilly laughed.

"No, but technology can!" Danny looked down to find Tucker smiling, hand-held ready.

"Where to Danny?" Tucker mocked.

"Hm," he said thinking of someplace far away."Ooooh! How 'bout Switzerland? I've heard they've got great cheese." he laughed.

"All righty. One robot to Switzerland, comin' up!" he typed away at his hand-held and instantly Skulker's suit stalled, then blasted off to Switzerland. The exhaust cleared, revealing two smiling teens waving.

"Well," said Danny changing back to his human half, "I've gotta run."

"Have fun on your date man!" Tucker called after him.

When Danny was out of earshot, Tucker shook his head and smiled. "Finally! No more Paulina Fenton." he said walking home.

* * *

><p><em>DING DONG!<em>

"I got it mom!" Sam yelled.

As she revealed herself to Danny, he blushed at the simplicity of her outfit, the same outfit he never became tired of. She would look beautiful even covered in trash.

"Danny, you haven't said anything. " She said still standing inside the doorframe.

"Oh, um. Hi." Real smooth.

"Hi, you ready to go?"

"Yeah, sorry. I guess I probably should've said that, huh?" he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah but oh well. Women can do some things that guys normally do because we are the most powerful and civilized race..." she began.

"Sam?" he said cracking a smile," Ready to go?"

"Let's go!

* * *

><p>AS they walked through town-hand in hand of course- Danny kept his eye out for ghosts. Even though he'd saved the world, they weren't safe per say. In the past week, Danny had been attacked by Technus, Skulker, the Fright Knight, Ember, Vortex, Youngblood, Desiree, Undergrowth, the Box Ghost, the Lunch Lady, and of course their kid, Box Lunch (Again Ewww). His body still ached from all the work.<p>

Sam knew about the ghost attacks, mostly because she and Tucker were there for backup like always, and she tried to convince him it would blow over, but he wasn't too sure. Which reminded him, Sam would be in more trouble than ever if her parents ever found out of their dating. Both their parents are mortal enemies. Ahh oh well. He's kept his identity a scret for what? 3 years? Something like that. He'll be fine, but what if the other ghosts figured out Sam is his girlfriend? Although she has been with him and Tucker before so they might not suspect anything. And if they figured it out, all he had to do is a little ghostly wail and a free trip in the Fenton thermos.

"Danny will you PLEASE tell me where we're going! 'Cuz if it's a BBQ shack, I'm goin' kill you!" She said through giggles.

"Aww man, you guessed it!" he joked sarcastically."Sam, do you really think I'd take you to a meat themed restraunt?" She shrugged." Come on Sam. I know you better than that. Plus how could I forget the petition you set up against Tucker?"

They both laughed at the memory.

"SURPRISE! I am the Box Ghost! Beware!" the box ghost said after he flew out from behind the corner.

"Now!" he said exasperated. "I'm goin' ghost!"

His clothes instantly changed to the usual black jump suit with the 'D' on it. His hair changed to a bright white, along with once blue eyes changing to a glowing green.

"Ugh. Be right back."

* * *

><p>After an hour chasing after the Box Ghost down and sending him back to the Ghost zone via Fenton Thermos, he found Sam sitting against the wall they were previously walking along. Her eyelids were closed and she seemed to be either daydreaming or actually asleep.<p>

As he landed beside her, he changed back and placed a hand on her shoulder. She instinctively grabbed his wrist and flipped him on his butt. Obviously realizing she flipped her boyfriend, she did what every girl who's been in this position does at a time like this: she laughed. She laughed and laughed and laughed even more. She had to sit down so she wouldn't fall. Her sides were hurting so much and they threatened to burst.

When Danny came to the realization that Sam had just flipped him, he sat up and laughed with her until nothing was left in his system.

Sam brushed herself off and offered Danny her hand, which he graciously accepted. And when they were both standing, they intertwined their fingers and continued where they left off before the Box Ghost fiasco.

"Danny, I know this has been happening...quite frequently, so do you think this'll interfere with personal time?" she said glancing over at him expectantly.

"Ha. You really think a couple of ghosts can stop Danny Phantom; the best ghost boy ever?" he asked incredulously, like it actually hurt his feelings she would ever consider such a thing.

"Well..." She fake began.

"Hey!"

"Aww I'm just kiddn'!" she said bumping her shoulder into his chest jokingly.

"You better. Because if the guys in white found out you are harassing their top ghost hunter..." he made the motion of someone sawing off your throat.

"I'm serious, will there be any time for me in you hectic life?"

"Sam, I'll always have time for you." he said genuinely.

And with that, on the corner of a random street in the middle of Amity Park, with the sun shining on no one in particular, they shared not their first or their second, but their third kiss on record. But in reality, no matter how many they may share (which will be plenty), it will always feel like their first.

**Thanks for reading!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
